


I'm (not) Fine

by hellsalemlots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, M/M, Unrequited Love, mention house-systems, not really that western
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsalemlots/pseuds/hellsalemlots
Summary: Kouki pacaran lagi dengan yang lain?Seijuurou tidak apa-apa, kok.  Cuma sakit sedikit. Semua akan baik-baik saja.





	I'm (not) Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Manga Kuroko no Basket secara keseluruhan punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang diserialisasi oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, diterbitkan oleh Shueisha, anime digarap oleh Production IG, bukan punya saya. Tidak pula karya transformatif ini diciptakan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan komersil.

_Aduh, cakepnya ..._

Seijuurou melihat Kouki yang tengah merentangkan kedua lengan tinggi-tinggi untuk memasang pengumuman di mading bagian atas, di spasi kosong yang masih tersisa. Mewakili anggota komite perpustakaan lain, membuka rekrutmen anggota. Siapa pun boleh melamar tanpa persyaratan.

_Kouki, kapan kamu juga bisa dilamar tanpa persyaratan?_

Kemeja dan jas berlambang rumah asrama _La La Land_ terangkat. Kulit di punggung, lekuk pinggul, dan pinggangnya terlihat.

Seijuurou masih belum niat berhenti simpati pada manga shoujo di luar sana. Sekarang ia bisa mengerti kebodohan para protagonis. Kenapa mereka malah berpaling? Ini harus dinikmati. Atau mereka saja yang _jaim_ dan sok tidak mau terlihat?

Sudah saatnya beraksi.

—eh, tapi. Tapi. **_Tapi._** Seijuurou batal berdiri.

Wajahnya berupaya untuk tidak masam seketika.

Datanglah pangeran.

Kasuga Ryuuhei, si kakak tingkat dari rumah asrama sebelah— _Abandoned Land_ , datang dari belakang. Sial sekali orang itu, main modus memeluk Kouki dari belakang.

Kouki tersipu malu, mengelak dari pelukan Kasuga Ryuuhei. Rona di wajah itu bukan untuknya. Salah tingkah meminta Kasuga untuk tidak melakukan hal itu di depan umum, (“Jadi kalau bukan depan umum boleh, ya?” –apa Seijuurou bilang, sialan sekali kakak tingkat ini.) dan ia lanjut memasang pengumuman.

Siapa sih tidak mau bersama dengan seseorang yang baik hati, bahkan saking baiknya ia tidak minta apa-apa sebagai timbal balik?

Kouki tengah tersenyum geli mendengarkan perkataan Kasuga.

_Aduh, cakepnya ... pacar orang._

Seijuurou menyelesaikan inspeksi taman (badan seseorang) di kebun belakang, berlalu dari situ.

 

 <>

 

“Hei, _Lord_ Akashi.”

Seijuurou yang mengenali suara itu, berhenti menuliskan laporan. Tanpa ketahuan, dengan gerakan seminimalis mungkin, menyelipkan laporan ke bawah tumpukan jurnal pengetahuan.

“Hai, Kouki.”

“Boleh duduk di sini?”

 _Di pangkuanku juga boleh_. “Silakan.”

Kouki menaruh nampan makan siang, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Mengucapkan selamat makan. Tak lama, pipinya segembung tupai yang sibuk melumat kacang kenari.

Seijuurou menyesap _earl grey tea_ -nya. Mengerling pada pemuda yang berseragam coklat, sesuai warna asramanya, La La _Land_ , M _arvelous Miracle Academy_. Ya, kalau itu nama dikaitkan dengan kenyataan ia bertemu makhluk seperti Furihata Kouki, Seijuurou jadi mengerti.

Mana _badge_ seragamnya sudah sengejreng rambut dan mata. Seijuurou berada di asrama _Neverland_ , rumah asrama yang memegang strata tertinggi di antara kelima rumah asrama lainnya dalam akademi mereka.

Yang penting Kouki tidak seperti Kuroko Tetsuya, teman yang baru-baru ini naik ranking sehingga bisa pindah ke _Neverland_. Dulunya dia di _Haunted Land,_ asramanya anak-anak berprestasi untuk hal-hal yang di luar kewajaran.

Mungkin prestasi Kuroko adalah mengageti orang lain setiap melintasi lorong kosong? Ya, pasti itu.

Seijuurou mengerling Kouki. Boleh saja dia gemas sekali pada ciptaan Tuhan paling  menggemaskan ini, tapi kadang ia ingin menciuminya tanpa ampun karena tidak pernah menoleh ke arahnya sebentar pun.

“Selamat, ya,” Seijuurou menyungging senyum ringan, “sudah jadian dengan Kasuga.”

Kouki berhenti mengunyah sesaat, menelannya kemudian mengembangkan senyuman. “Terima kasih. Kok, kamu tahu?”

 _Apa sih yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu._ “Yah, sulit melewatkan kemesraan kalian tiap hari.”

Rona mawar, iya, semekar yang ada di taman belakang kantin mereka itu persis sekali seperti warna yang merekah di pipi Kouki. “Maaf,” lalu ia mendesah resah, “mudah-mudahan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Seijuurou tidak terkejut dengan betapa keras hatinya menyangkal mau Kouki, maupun senyum santai yang konstan ia tampilkan. “Semoga saja.”

“Uhm ... mungkin ini salahku.”

“Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?”

“Err, karma? Haha.” Kouki mengusap mata kanannya sesaat karena tiupan angin menyibakkan rambutnya. Dia mengerling Seijuurou, memulas senyum penuh sesal. “Maaf, ya.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” _Apanya?_ Seijuurou mengangguk singkat.

“... maaf aku belum juga membalas perasaanmu,” lirih Kouki lagi.

Seijuurou memahatkan kata ** _‘belum’_** besar-besar di dinding hatinya. “Tidak apa-apa, sungguh.”

“Kok, kamu baik sekali padaku?” tanya Kouki dengan wajah penuh haru.

Senyum Seijuurou menyurut sekilas. Ia melirik Kouki, dengan suara memelan menjawab, “Karena aku ...”

_Sayang padamu._

_Sangat sayang._

_Tapi kau tak pernah mau tahu itu._

“... suka padamu. Ya. Begitu.” Lebih terdengar seperti meyakinkan diri sendiri, tapi Seijuurou memantap semuanya dengan menatap Kouki.

“... kamu tidak apa-apa?”

_“Yes, I’m—“ not, “—fine.”_

_“Oh, milord.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

“Bukannya kamu tidak baik, kamu justru terlalu baik untukku. Terima kasih,” Kouki menggigit bibir hingga Seijuurou hampir menawarkan bagaimana kalau ia saja yang menggigit bibirnya, tapi batal karena Kouki menatapnya dengan hangat, “kamu benar-benar baik sekali.”

_Ya, memang._

Seijuurou hanya balas memandang Kouki dengan hangat dan sayang.

 

<> 

 

“Apaaaa?! Kok, bisa kau ketahuan pacaran sama Kasuga?!”

Teriakan menggelegar Kagami bakal merebak gosip yang tak perlu di area rumah asrama lelaki. Apalagi pacaran sesama jenis, yang umum terjadi di rumah asrama yang hanya ada lelaki, tapi sangat tabu di kalangan para bangsawan yang tengah menimba ilmu di akademi ini.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” Kouki menunduk, membiarkan Kuroko merengkuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya.

“Astaga. Dari Kasamatsu, Fukuda, Kawahara. Astaga, sekarang Kasuga," Kagami menggedek-gedek kepala sambil berkacak pinggang, menatap tidak percaya pada kawannya yang terpekur duduk di bangku. Menatap penuh simpati. “Maaf, kau sesial ini. Aku tidak tahu bisa bantu apa.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Kouki masih bisa tersenyum meski letih.

“Apa kita diskusikan dengan Aida? Dia putri Aida Kagetora, pasti bisa tahu dari mana kepala asramamu tahu bahwa kau pacaran dengan Kasuga,” usul Kuroko pengertian.

Kouki menggeleng singkat. “Tidak usah. Biarkan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa—aku akan baik-baik saja.”

“Dari mana? Kau kelihatan sangat pucat. Diomeli tiga jam siapa yang tahan, sih, Furi?” Kagami turut duduk di sisinya sambil menepuk punggung lengan Kouki.

“Itu cuma remediasi dari _Sir_ Aida, kok. Tidak apa. Lagipula,” kemudian bergumam amat pelan yang hampir tak terdengar, “ _hubungan itu_ memang ... tabu.”  

 _Pasti ulahmu lagi,_ dengusan Midorima tidak terlewatkan di telinga Seijuurou.

Namun, prefek kelima rumah asrama yang berkepala semeriah warna pelangi, tidak ada yang berhenti melangkah, tidak juga menanggapi senyum tipis memberkas di wajah sang ketua prefek.

Mereka mengikuti langkah tegas Seijuurou menuju rumah asrama bermasalah untuk memenuhi panggilan rektor, nanti saja mereka akan memedulikan siswa yang memotong nilai asrama karena ketahuan pacaran.

 

<> 

 

“Terima kasih, _Lord_ Akashi Seijuurou. Kami berhutang banyak atas bantuanmu. Kau telah begitu berjasa mendisiplinkan murid-murid untuk tidak melanggar peraturan akademi.”

Kurang lebih begitulah ceramah singkat yang disampaikan para _house-masters/mistresses_ pada kelima prefek, dalam acara jamuan minum teh dan mengudap kue-kue cantik dan lezat yang tidak akan disediakan di jam makan akademi mereka.

Selepasnya mereka pergi, Aida, _house-master La La Land,_ menepuk hangat pundaknya. “Terima kasih. Kau selalu saja bekerja keras menindak hal-hal menyimpang.”

Seijuurou menggeleng dengan segala tata-krama kesopanan yang telah dipelajarinya dari kecil. “Sudah tugas saya.”

“Kau rendah hati sekali.” Aida berlalu menuju takhta agungnya sebagai house-master. Mengabaikan atribut-atribut _Lala Land_ , berhubung acara jamuan teh mereka dilaksanakan di area rumah asramanya. “Terima kasih.”

“Terima kasih kembali. Senang hati saya bisa mendapat kehormatan untuk menertibkan peraturan sekolah ini.”

“Kau boleh kembali.”

Seijuurou mengangguk hormat dengan singkat, kemudian balik kanan. Dalam hati menyusun rencana untuk cari cara agar tatap muka lagi hari ini dengan Kouki. Oh, seseorang butuh dihibur karena dipaksa putus lagi dari pacarnya oleh kepala asrama.

Kalau saja bukan bangsawan, entah itu yang akan mewarisi gelar atau tidak, tentu saja mereka sudah ditendang keluar dari akademi in.

“Omong-omong, _Milord_.”

Putra tunggal _Marquess of_ Akashi itu membalikkan badan lagi, menatap _house-master_ _La la Land_ dengan tanya.

“Mengapa selalu hanya Furihata Kouki yang berunglang kali kaulaporkan?”

**Author's Note:**

> when the girl you love said, "You're just too good for me." while she dating another guy,  
> it hurts and funny at the same time tbh.


End file.
